


Dangerously Gay

by KomakiTigerDrop



Series: Special Occasions [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Humor, In which Asami will go to great lengths to please his little lover, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomakiTigerDrop/pseuds/KomakiTigerDrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Akihito's birthday, and Asami decides to prove to the photographer that yes, he has a sense of humour! Sadly for the young man, though, that ends up translating into a rather embarrassing prank... But it all ends well, when Akihito decides to cash in his voucher of "whatever he wants" for the day.</p><p>A three-chapter piece with very little plot, some fluff, and plenty of smut. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami's surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am late! I was supposed to post this on May 5, but I was too busy making Akihito suffer in Grace Period is Over. *cringes* I know, shame on me! But better late than never, right?
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, TAKABA AKIHITO!!! *throws confetti*

Leaning against the seat of the limo, Takaba Akihito tugged at his bowtie for the millionth time.

"Ugh, I look ridiculous," he complained, checking his reflexion on his cell phone.

"No, you don't," Asami replied, his voice casual and smooth as he watched the fidgety blonde. "No one looks ridiculous in a handmade Brioni tuxedo."

"I can't believe I am wearing a bowtie on my birthday!" Akihito sounded depressed, as he once again tugged at the barathea silk accessory around his neck. "How come you look so comfortable wearing one?"

"I am used to it, that's all."

The photographer snorted, and Asami looked out of the window, trying to hide a very obvious smirk.

He couldn’t wait to see his lover’s face when they got to their destination.

To think that hours earlier, he had caught Akihito telling his best friends that he, Asami, had no sense of humour.

_The young man was in for a surprise._

When the limousine came to a halt, parking at the entrance of the imposing facade of a luxurious building filled with photographers elbowing each other on either side of a red carpet, Akihito’s eyes went wide.

“A-Asami!” the photographer stuttered, “What is this?”

“The Japanese Embassy is offering a dinner to the Prime Minister of Malaysia,” Asami replied, his voice casual as he smoothed an inexistent wrinkle in his lapel.

Next to him, Akihito’s eyes were wide.

“Are you out of your mind?!” he spluttered at last. “Is this your idea of a surprise? I thought you said we were going out to celebrate my birthday!”

“That is exactly what we are doing.”

“No, that’s not!” Akihito squeaked. “This is a business event! You should at least have asked if I wanted to come!”

Asami raised an eyebrow, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth as he turned his head to the window.

“I remember inviting you some time ago and you turned me down flat…” he whispered.

“Exactly!” the photographer replied. “Because I never wanted to go!”

“Why not?”

He turned to look at the photographer just in time to see him blush, his eyes darting back and forth as his mouth opened and closed, words apparently failing him.

“Why are you so nervous?” Asami pressed on.

The younger man’s shoulders drooped in defeat.

“Look, I just understand the rules of society, ok?” Akihito’s voice was low as he stared at the tip of his brand new Christian Louboutin loafers. “I know that your… business associates, or whatever they are, must have male lovers too, but it’s not as if it is acceptable to show up with them in a gala event…”

Asami’s fingers gently pushed the other man’s chin up, so that they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Are you worried about my reputation?” he asked quietly, and Akihito diverted his eyes, blushing.

“I just think you are dragging it through the mud, that’s all,” he whispered in response.

“So you think I should have attended with a celebrity, as I usually do?”

“I am a part of your private live, not your public life,” the photographer answered, crossing his arms as he spoke. “I don’t care who you attend these stupid events with, I know it is part of your job.”

Asami spent a long minute looking at his lover’s frowning face.

“You are really cute, you know?” he whispered, before pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s lips. “Now put your ring back on,” he said, patting Akihito’s leg and finally unlocking his door.

The photographer’s eyes, once again, went wide. He was positive he had been extremely stealthy putting his promise ring into his pants pocket, how had Asami even noticed?!

Mindlessly, he too exited the limousine.

 _And why in heaven’s name_ did the man want the two of them to be seen in public wearing matching rings?

A wave of blinding flashes derailed his train of thought, and he frowned for a second, feeling disoriented. The strong hand of his lover on his lower back made him turn his head, just to find the impossibly good-looking man casting him a smug, devilish glance.

_He was up to something._

++++

Stuffing his mouth with another canape, a sulky Akihito watched as Asami went around shaking hands, glowing like a movie star as his lips curled in polite smiles to politicians, businessmen and celebrities.

Of course, all eyes were on the golden-eyed crime lord, and not only the eyes, apparently. Every now and then, women with impossibly long legs and their stupid fancy dresses would touch the man’s elbow, leaning to whisper something in his ear, and laugh what could only be described as an _orgasmic_ laugh when Asami acknowledged their presence.

Swallowing the food, Akihito grabbed a flute of champagne from the tray being offered to him, and washed down his bitterness in one large gulp.

_What a great birthday celebration that was turning out to be._

The photographer was still choosing what he would eat next when Asami materialised in front of him. He choked on his champagne, his eyes darting around when the older man leaned forward, his slender fingers touching his hip.

“How is the food?” he heard the sultry voice whisper in his ear.

Akihito shrugged in response, his eyes still focused on the infinitude of appetizers displayed across the long marble table.

“I still don’t know what I am doing here…” the photographer whispered.

“I had some business associates to greet,” Asami replied, sipping his own champagne as he stared at him, “but I hope you were not too bored. I left you in good company…” he waved a hand to the vast variety of food ahead of them, “Food, your second favourite thing in life.”

Akihito shook his head, eyes narrowed as he munched on another canapé.

“Lemme guess,” he said, still chewing. “You think _you_ are my favourite thing in life.”

“Oh, I know I am,” the older man replied, casually.

“As if!” Akihito exclaimed, letting his eyes travel from the very tip of the man’s expensive shoes, to the muscular body clad in his exclusive, impeccable tux, to the skin of his neck… then to his chiseled jaw… his mouth…

He gulped when he realized the impure thoughts that were filling his mind.

_The man might as well be right._

“Well,” he heard Asami say, “…we’ve been together for more than four years, so I must be at least in your top 5.”

The photographer snorted, and reached for another flute of champagne when a waiter showed up with another tray.

“Asami…” he said, his tone more serious as he realized the many pairs of eyes that seemed to be casting sideway glances towards them. “I don’t think it was a good idea to bring me here.”

“Akihito, all the people in this room, including the media, belong to me,” the older man replied, and Akihito felt his slender fingers on his lower back, leading him away from the table and towards the stairs. “They know that they cannot just stop doing business with me, regardless of what they think of my private life.”

“They can still ostracize you,” the photographer said. “The media can be especially mean.”

“They can, but they won't. As to the media, I can stop them from publishing our pictures, if you don’t want them to.”

“You probably should.”

“Do you want me to?“ Asami asked, as they slowly went up the stairs.

Akihito hesitated for a moment. A part of him wanted to be publicly recognized as Asami’s lover – that, he couldn’t deny. But his more reasonable self couldn’t help but feel that was not a good idea.

“If you don’t answer I will not interfere, and we can wait for the headlines,” he heard the man say. “Can you imagine?”

Akihito was mindlessly sipping his champagne when they reached the mezzanine.

“My favourite one so far is…” Asami paused for dramatic effect. _“Asami Ryuichi: dangerously gay.”_

The words made the photographer spit out his drink.

“No,” Akihito was still wiping his mouth when Asami continued, his voice casual as he crossed his arms. _“Asami Ruichi, dangerously gay?_ Question mark.”

There was a moment of silence, in which Akihito could do nothing but stare at the other man.

“Asami…” he whispered at last. “Are you… under the influence of drugs?”

“No. Why?” Asami replied, raising an eyebrow. “Are you?”

 _‘It has to be a midlife crisis, then,’_ Akihito thought. It was understandable, though. Now that Asami was nearing his 40s, the prospect of becoming part of a new group of Japan’s demographics was probably taking its toll on the man’s sanity.

“You are not reacting to this as well as I thought you would, what is the matter?” he heard the older man ask, with a smirk on his lips. “You don't want to be seen with me?”

“That is not what I said.”

“That is what you implied…”

“That is not-“ Akihito tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. “Asami. I know you. You are not being yourself.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Asami asked, his usual smirk still in place.

“Just... Listen to yourself,” the photographer raised his hands. “Since when do you make jokes about being labelled as gay by the media?” he winced and rested his hands on the solid mahogany railing that separated them from the lower level. “You are trying to pull my leg,” he chuckled. “Either that, or you are really having a midlife crisis, and I find it hilarious.”

“Do you?” Asami asked, leaning his back against the railing.

“Yeah…”

“Good,” the older man replied, his golden eyes never leaving his face. “I like it when you smile.”

Akihito swallowed when the other man’s gaze began to undress him, slowly but steadily.

“Ok, stop,” the photographer replied, straightening his back. “This is getting weird.”

“Oh no, I don't think so…”

“Asami, seriously…”

“I have a number of pickup lines I intend to use until this night is over…”

“Asami!” Akihito gasped. “This is not a date!” he turned to look at the man by his side with narrowed eyes. “Or is it?” His eyes scanned the crowd below them. “No, it isn't, the Prime Minister of Malaysia wouldn't be in a date!” he snarled.

“I don't see any Prime Minister,” Asami replied, his tone of voice making it very clear he couldn’t possibly care less.

“Well, yeah, of course, you would have to turn around to see anyone other than me…”

It then occurred to the photographer to look around himself. For the first time, he realized that there was actually no one else but them in the mezzanine, and that all doors that granted access to that area were closed.

He suddenly felt very hot under the collar.

“Asami…” he whispered, tugging at his bowtie as all sorts of shameless ideas came to his mind. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like that, how?” the man asked, his voice dripping with second intentions as he slowly pushed himself away from the railing and walked to stand behind him.

“As if we were on a date!” Akihito squeaked, trying to ignore the warmth of the body that was dangerously close to his. “You are embarrassing yourself,” he complained. “And me, by default.”

“You know what I think?” he heard Asami whisper on his ear.

“Please don't share…” the photographer whimpered, knowing exactly where that conversation was going.

“I don't think it is embarrassment that is making you blush…” the sultry voice continued, and Akihito was suddenly very grateful for the fact the solid mahogany railing was hiding his body waist down from the eyes of the crowd below. “I think you want to be _fucked._ ”

“A-Asami!”

“Look at me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong.”

Akihito didn’t even bother to turn around. If he did, his very obvious erection would give him away.

“You're insane…” he muttered.

“Insane, but not wrong.”

He felt the man nibble at his ear, and his eyes went wide.

“You have been trying to find a corner where no one would see us...” Asami whispered, his lips ghosting over his neck. “Yes, my beloved Akihito, I saw you staring at me as I talked to my business associates…”

Akihito let out a very quiet moan when strong hands gripped his hips, and pulled them closer.

“I think it is very indiscreet of you…” Asami’s lips were once again on his ear, and the very solid erection rubbing against his lower back only added to the shivers running up and down his spine, “…to have such thoughts.”

“Asami, I swear...” Akihito’s eyes darted frantically as he looked at the crowd below. Everyone seemed oblivious to their presence in the mezzanine, but he was still terrified that someone would end up looking up and finding the almighty Asami Ryuichi _molesting_ him. “You are out of your mind.”

“You like the thrill, don't you?” Akihito gripped the railing when one of Asami’s hands found its way to the bulge in his pants, giving it a gentle squeeze. “That maybe you’ll get caught?”

Thrill? No! He was terrified! How could he be thrilled… Doing such things… In public… with the man everyone in that precinct desired… but that only he could have…

He bit back a moan, feeling his cock jump inside his pants.

Thrilled was an understatement. He was positively _ecstatic._

“It is your birthday today,” he heard Asami whisper, still palming his erection while rubbing his own against his lower back. “Just say the word and I will make it come true, whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?”

“Whatever.”

“That can cost you…”

“Do your worst.”

Akihito bit his lip, relishing the warmth of the other man’s body that was seeping past his own clothes.

“B-But then you will retaliate against me…” the photographer whispered in response, feeling his entire body throb.

“I am entitled to, yes,” Akihito groaned when the tip of Asami’s tongue probed his ear, “…if I find it necessary.”

Akihito’s body went stiff. If the man kept that going, he would end up coming in his pants. He was already feeling that familiar tingle…

“This is so wrong...” he said, his unfocused eyes once again scanning the crowd below, and finding the guest of honour, the Prime Minister of Malaysia, looking somewhere dangerously close to the mezzanine.

“What is?” Asami asked, his slender fingers still doing their magic, and now moving to the zipper of his pants.

“To do it... In public...”

“In front of the Prime Minister?”

“We can't... We shouldn't...” Akihito knew he was blushing furiously – his face felt so hot he thought his head would catch fire. “It's wrong...”

“If it makes you feel better,” Asami whispered in response, “…he is an asinine crook that steals money from taxpayers to pay for drugs and prostitutes.”

The photographer was so caught up in his embarrassment that he barely noticed the moment in which his erection was released from its constraints. He gasped in shock when his eyes finally found it twitching in Asami’s hand.

“A-Asami!” he stuttered. “What if they see you?”

“Akihito…” the man’s hand stopped working as he spoke. “After all these years, I think I can afford to bend certain social conventions.

“I-“

“I can cut my losses,” Asami interrupted. “Can you cut yours?”

Akihito swallowed. When he put it that way…

“Probably,” he shrugged in response.

“Good.”

Without any further ado, Asami went on his knees, his back resting against the railing as he lodged himself between Akihito’s legs.

“Wha-“ the photographer gasped when he finally understood what was about to happen. “Asami! What are you doing?”

“Bending certain social conventions,” the man smirked.

“A-Asami! What if they turn around?” Akihito asked, in a panic. His blood-deprived brain still hadn’t processed that if anyone actually looked their way, all they would see was Akihito’s flushed face and his hands gripping the railing for dear life – however, no one would be able to see what was going on under his waistline, let alone the man kneeling in front of him. “Asami, what if they look this way?”

“Let them look…”

Akihito’s breath hitched when his lover’s warm lips finally got closer to the tip of his cock.

On his knees, Asami Ryuichi. The hottest man in the room – fuck that, _the hottest man in Japan_ \- was kneeling in front of him, about to give him a blowjob.

Of course, that would not be the first time, but it was certainly the first time they had such an audience. An oblivious audience, to all effects, but still…

_Asami was going to suck him in the middle of one of his fucking fancy parties._

“Asami, wait, wait, fuck…” Akihito choked, quickly grabbing his cock and giving it a squeeze to stop himself from coming. “Ugh, wait.”

His hands were shaking as he steered himself from his point of no return. What a shame it would be, for that blowjob to end before it even began.

“O-Ok,” he stuttered, when his heartbeat finally slowed down. “Ok, go on…”

The man below him raised an eyebrow.

“Doing things in public really turns you on, huh?” he whispered, as his slender fingers wrapped around the throbbing flesh.

“ _You_ turn me on…” Akihito moaned back, biting his lower lip when Asami’s eyes flashed dangerously at his words.

Soon enough, the man was devouring his cock, licking it, sucking, letting it all into his mouth, til he could feel his glans rub against the back of the older man’s throat.

“Fuck… Oh, fuck…”

Akihito’s eyes had rolled back, but he forced himself to snap out of his reverie and look down.

Those golden eyes staring at him… He wanted to see them… He wanted to see Asami eyefucking him as his cock disappeared into his mouth.

_So hot._

“Fuck, Asami…”

Akihito’s mouth was hanging open, his mind completely hazy. He felt the familiar tingle of orgasm again, and this time he was not sure he would be able to hold back.

His brain had not even registered that below them, a man had gone up the stage, and everyone had gone very quiet – so quiet, that for the first time he could actually hear the very low slurping sounds Asami was making as his tongue lavished his cock.

“A-Asami… Nnnn… I’m gonna cum…” he whispered, his knuckles white as his fingers gripped the railing even harder.

Somewhere in the distance, a male voice was making announcements that his sex-crazed brain could not really make out, except for a few words that made his eyes go wide.

_“…Takaba Akihito… photographer… services to the community…”_

Blinking frantically, he was able to see the man in the stage raise an arm in his direction, and all eyes below turned towards the mezzanine.

_“…it is his birthday today, please let’s give him a round of applause!”_

Below him, Asami had just inserted a well lubed finger into his ass, and he came so hard he nearly tumbled backwards.

“Aahh… Aaah…”

His head was thrown back, his breath completely out of control.

The clapping slowed down – probably everyone below thought he was having a seizure?

He threw his head over his arms, now folded over the railing. Still on his knees, Asami was laughing. _Laughing!_

Akihito took a long, deep breath, and finally gathered the courage to look at the crowd below. He squared his shoulders, an embarrassed smile curving his lips.

“T-Thank you,” he said, raising a hand. “Thank you very much!”

The people below, including the Prime Minister of Malaysia, raised their flutes of champagne in return.

Akihito was absolute certain he had blushed all kinds of red as he waited for people to finally turn their attention back to the man on the stage. When they finally did, he let out a deep breath and nearly melted against the railing.

“You’re welcome…” Asami whispered as he patted his hips, the usual smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

The photographer merely glared at him.

_The crazy bastard._


	2. Akihito's fun begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to (begin to) cash in that "whatever you want" voucher.

 

For the rest of the night, Takaba Akihito cursed the tall man by his side whenever he had the chance. He was still ranting when the two of them finally entered the limousine, some two hours later.

“Bastard! Is that your idea of a joke?” the photographer asked, getting hot under the collar after realizing the older man continued to smirk, looking very pleased with himself. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny! What kind of birthday surprise was that?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it,” Asami replied, pulling him closer to his body as soon as the two of them took their seats.

The younger man scoffed in response, and crossed his arms.

 _Maybe_ he _had_ enjoyed it, but of course he was never going to admit it.

“Asami…” he whispered, after a few silent minutes. “I don’t want our photos to be published.”

The man raised an eyebrow, and stared into his eyes as if trying to read his mind.

“Are you sure?” Asami asked, still looking intently at him.

“Yeah...” Akihito replied, nodding slowly. “Yeah, totally sure.”

“May I ask you why?”

The photographer scratched his neck and looked away, unsure if Asami would be relieved or disappointed with his response.

“I am not sure… I just…. I think…” he said, hunting for the right words to explain his decision. “I might have been resentful of you in the past, for not taking me to a gala event. But seriously, what was that all about?” he asked, raising his hands. “It all felt so vain, so… stupid,” he frowned. “So many stupid people, with all due respect, your business associates are all dicks,” a sneer curled the corners of his mouth as he spoke. “And I work in media, I know what fame truly means. That is how newspapers and magazines get sold, right? By allowing people to dream about things and people they will never have, or meet or…” he cast a glance towards the man by his side, his eyes slowly travelling from his chest to the golden orbs staring at him, “… sleep with.”

He held the stare, feeling its warmth strip him off all inhibitions.

“I don’t want it,” he whispered. “I don’t care for your fame as a businessman.”

Asami’s face remained impassive, and Akihito couldn’t help but wonder if the man was pissed, disappointed or relieved.

Perhaps all three alternatives?

“You are already a handful, without all the business shenanigans,” he added, stuffing his chest as he looked away. “So… Yeah. I don’t want to be a part of your public life. I don’t need to. I already have everything I need,” he said, stealing a sideways glance and feeling his cheeks burn when he noticed a little smile curling the corners of the man’s mouth. “No offense meant.”

“None taken,” Akihito heard the baritone voice whisper in response, before he was pulled onto the man’s arms. “Come here.”

The photographer let out a smile as he straddled the older man, lacing his fingers behind his lover’s neck.

“I still haven't made my special birthday request,” he whispered into Asami’s ear, before nipping at the soft flesh of his earlobe.

“Hmmm?”

“Whatever I wanted, remember?”

“Well...” the younger man saw his lover look down at the watch on his wrist. “You’d better hurry, the offer expires in twelve minutes.”

Akihito pushed the other man away, nothing but indignant confusion showing on his face.

“What??” he exclaimed.

“It’s almost midnight,” Asami replied, with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, that's bullshit,” Akihito retorted, getting off the man’s lap in retaliation.

It was Asami’s turn to lean towards him to whisper in his ear.

“But you behaved well tonight…” he said, before the tip of his tongue sneaked out to probe the younger man’s ear, “so I will give you an extension.”

Akihito let out a malicious smirk.

He was planning to make _very good use_ of that special offer.

++++

The insistent tongue exploring his mouth as they tumbled towards the bedroom almost made him drop his plans for the night and just let Asami take him then and there. One of the man’s hands was already stroking his straining erection through his tux pants, and all he wanted at the moment was to tear off all the layers of clothes between them and let the man fuck him into oblivion.

He was perfectly aware that was Asami’s own plan to have things _his way_ , as usual.

“Wait,” he managed to pant when they broke for air, “Asami, wait.”

“What?”

“I… Hold on,” he straightened his dress shirt, which was already half unbuttoned, and smoothed his pants, ignoring the throbbing bulge at the front.

“What are you doing?” Asami asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched the young man sit on the armchair at the far end of the bed.

“Claiming my _‘whatever you want’_ birthday voucher,” the photographer replied, crossing his legs after shifting on the seat for a few seconds.

“And that would be...”

“Undress,” Akihito said, trying to look cool and collected despite the crazy thumping of his heart inside his chest.

His courage almost faltered when the man in front of him narrowed his eyes, looking positively annoyed.

“Go on,” he said regardless, resting one elbow on the arm of the chair and waving dismissively at Asami with his other hand. “Take your clothes off.”

He had to bite his lip not to laugh at the man’s irritation as he tossed aside his evening scarf.

The tuxedo jacket was next, thrown to the floor without much preamble.

“Make it sexy,” the photographer commanded, just to see the older man glaring daggers at him.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

The look on Asami’s face was still murderous, but at least now he seemed to be getting into the mood required for the task at hand. The golden eyes never left his as he slowly undid the black silky cummerbund, before the slender fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt as he walked towards the chair.

Akihito unconsciously licked his lips as his gaze fell to the sculptured chest that slowly revealed itself from under the expensive fabric, his sex throbbing in anticipation as the last buttons popped open to reveal Asami’s equally mouth-watering abs.

He clutched the arms of the chair when his lover’s hands covered his, his intoxicating fragrance filling his nostrils as he leaned forward, still staring into his eyes like a hawk ready to pounce its prey.

“Could you be… more specific?” he asked, and it took a moment for Akihito to understand what the man was referring to.

“Hmm?”

“ _’Make it sexy?’_ ” he heard Asami ask, his lips dangerously close to his neck, the warm breath on his skin sending shivers up his spine.

“Aah…” he whispered, feeling another twitch in his groin as the older man took a step backwards to undo his cufflinks and let his shirt slide slowly past his arms until it landed on the floor. “You're doing well... Just... Keep it up.”

Akihito reached inside his pants to rearrange his erection so that his enthusiasm with Asami’s performance was less obvious, and his fingers had barely slid past the waistband of his boxers when the man spoke again.

“Don't touch yourself,” Asami said, by force of habit.

“What, I-“ Akihito gasped in response. “Well, I was just gonna do a boner tuck, but now that you mentioned it...”

Narrowing his eyes, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect cock. It was his night, after all, to do as he wished. If he wanted to touch himself, he would touch himself!

"Why do you look so offended?" he asked, when Asami's eyes glinted with a silent threat. "You have a great body, I don't even get to see it that often because sometimes you don't even take off all of your clothes when we do it..." he said, pouting slightly. It was true, though. Not to mention that he was not exactly able to admire his lover's stunning features when he was on his stomach receiving...Asami's _attention_. "Can't you indulge me a little, not even on my birthday?"

He saw the man smirk, before unbuckling his belt and moving to the chair again. Akihito couldn't help but notice the rising tent on the front of the perfectly tailored pants, and once again, he shuddered. Oh, he knew very well what those layers of exclusive clothes hid, and yet the excruciatingly slow reveal of each of Asami’s body parts was driving him even crazier with lust.

The hand lazily moving up and down his cock increased its tempo when Akihito saw the man unzip his pants, and he nearly choked on his tongue when Asami's fingers covered his, forcing him to give his erection a not so gentle squeeze.

"So today _you_ want to keep your clothes on, huh?" the baritone voice asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Okay…Then…" Asami continued, and Akihito nearly whimpered when he felt his straining cock being carefully tucked back into his underwear, and then the zipper of his fancy pants being pulled up, "...you have to do it right."

With his usual smirk, the older man took a step back and started to push his pants down, his thumbs softly brushing against his hipbones, the muscles of his thighs coming into view inch by inch…

“Oh shit...” Akihito whispered, feeling a drop of sweat roll down his temple. “You're so hot...”

The photographer felt he was melting onto the chair as his eyes darted across every inch of that beautiful, silky bare skin, his mouth gaping open when he saw the outline of Asami’s massive erection resting against his hips.

“White boxer briefs?” Akihito whispered, licking his lips as he stared at the man’s package. “Really? Today, of all days…” he groaned, shifting on the seat when his cock also decided to show his appreciation for the man’s choice of underwear. “Were you planning to strip for me anyway?”

“Not really, no…” he heard Asami answer, his predatory eyes matching the malice in his voice.

Fighting the urge to reach down and give himself some relief, Akihito simply watched the older man grab the bottle of champagne on the nightstand, pop it open, and then take a seat at the edge of the bed.

“But I was planning on doing this…” Asami added, tipping the bottle against his chest, letting the liquid slide down his skin, until it reached his lower abs and soaked his underwear.

“Son of a-“ the photographer felt his pulse race when the man’s slender fingers gently stroked his engorged length through the wet – and now transparent – fabric of his boxers. “Fuck…”

“I guess you never saw me touch myself, did you, Akihito?”

Asami’s voice was pure sin as he kept moving his fingers up and down his thick cock, making the contour of each vein even more obvious through his underwear, his fingertips dancing around the head.

At that moment, Akihito was absolutely convinced the man’s plan was to make him come in his pants.

If he kept that going, there was no doubt _whatsoever_ that he would succeed.

“I…I…thought y-you didn’t t-touch yourself…” the photographer stuttered in response.

“Do you want me to?” Asami asked, his voice even lower and loaded with second intentions.

Akihito felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“Y-Yes,” he replied, in what sounded an awful lot like a moan.

“Say it,” Asami hissed, as one of his hands moved even lower to gently cup his balls and give them a squeeze.

The photographer had to use all of his willpower not to get off the chair and just kneel in front of the older man to worship his thick, throbbing length.

He couldn’t bring himself to stop staring at it.

“I-I want y-you…to t-touch yourself,” he muttered, feeling another wave of shivers go up his spine.

“Look into my eyes, Akihito.”

He did. He wished he hadn’t, though, because those golden eyes were like liquid fire threatening to burn him alive, his desire reaching new heights as he noticed the slow movement of the man’s hands somewhere below his waist.

“You’re…so big…” Akihito whispered, as his stubborn gaze insisted on dropping to the man’s erection. “Can I…Can I touch myself t-“

“No.”

“Oh…” he groaned in response.

“You said you want to keep your clothes on, right?” Asami replied, his voice silky and controlled despite his very obvious arousal. “So keep your clothes on, and remain still.”

“Is it too late to change my mind?” Akihito asked, faking a smile as more drops of sweat rolled off his temples.

“Tell me what you want,” he heard the other man whisper.

Akihito chuckled nervously, fully aware that soon enough the copious amount of precum leaking from the tip of his throbbing cock would leave a very visible stain on the front of his pants.

“Your cock…” he muttered, shifting on the chair once again to get some kind of friction. “I want your cock...”

His pupils dilated when the man in front of him smirked, and slowly pulled down the waistband of his boxers…so slowly that it might have taken a full minute for his rock hard member to break free from its confides, bobbing up and down obscenely before straining against his stomach.

Akihito hissed as he watched the older man wrap one of his hands around his erection, bangs of dark hair falling in front of his eyes as his lips parted slightly. That erotic look on his face as he moved his hand up and down, up and down… The photographer’s eyes landed on the ring in one of the fingers wrapped around the throbbing, deliciously thick cock, and he moaned.

That ring, on that finger, currently rubbing against the man’s erection, had his name engraved on it.

That ring, showing their commitment to each other, was the evidence that the delicious body in front of him, every inch of that perfect skin, every inch of that engorged sex, was his.

 _His_ , and no one else’s.

 _“Mine…”_ he hissed, before throwing his head back, one of his hands automatically reaching for a nipple as orgasmic waves rippled through him and made his whole body shake. “Nnng…”

Akihito kept pinching one of his oversensitive nipples as he panted, stars flashing before his tightly shut eyes.

When he finally opened them again, Asami was still fisting his cock, his impossible smirk more malicious than ever.

“I…I think I came…” the younger man whispered, feeling his face grow impossibly hot.

“Did you?” Asami asked, his amusement evident in his voice as he stood up and walked towards him. “Oh, you really did…” he said, a satisfied smile curving his lips when he unzipped the younger man’s pants and reached inside his sticky boxers. “My cute Akihito…”

The photographer blushed even harder when he realized his devious lover had played him like a fiddle, _again._

“So you were just teasing me?” he asked, as soon as he noticed the man had tucked his erection back into his boxers.

“Of course I was teasing you,” Asami chuckled.

“I thought you were going to cum…” Akihito replied, pouting slightly as he remembered the man’s erotic expression.

“I don’t cum during foreplay, you know that,” the older man said, his smooth voice filled with the usual confidence.

“You are the worst…”

Asami chuckled before bending forward to tilt his chin upwards and kiss him. He felt the man’s tongue sneak out to lick his lips, and soon enough he was sucking on it, trying to coax it even further into his mouth, letting it explore as he moaned and savoured his lover with hot, wet licks.

Akihito was vaguely aware that somewhere below, Asami’s hand had started moving again, but he was too busy devouring the man’s mouth to glance down. All he knew was that one of his lover’s hands was covering his on the arm of the chair, his fingers flexing every now and then as their tongues danced around each other.

They were still kissing as if there was no tomorrow when he felt the man’s breath hitch, and a cool breeze swept across his lower abs when Asami pulled his shirt up, just enough to rub the tip of his cock on him, a few inches above his own groin.

Akihito’s eyes shot open when the hand above his tensed and almost crushed his fingers, and the first hot spurts of cum landed on his exposed skin.

“A-Asami…” he whispered, his voice a mix of excitement and shock, when he finally dropped his gaze to his lower abs. Could it be? _The man that never came during foreplay?_

“Happy now?” Akihito heard him ask, his voice hoarse and low as they laced their fingers together.

Akihito chuckled, feeling victorious as he traced patterns on his own skin, playing with the sticky mess on his stomach. Of course, he knew that the older man was making a concession because it was his birthday, but still...

 _Of course_ he was happy.

That was turning out to be a hell of a birthday, and he was still far from being done with his _special requests_.


	3. Dangerously Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little tyrant is finally satisfied.

Akihito was still trying to catch his breath when Asami moved away to sit on the edge of the bed, facing him with his usual arrogant smirk.

He let his eyes travel from the man’s neck to the his chest, sculpted pecs rolling down to the rippling V-cut obliques, and then lower, to the strong and yet lean thighs, every inch of tanned skin fit tight to muscle and sinew.

_Heh._

Come to think of it, the man _did_ have good reason to look so smug. With a body like his, and a cock like _that,_ who wouldn’t.

The photographer let out a sigh as his eyes followed the curve of Asami’s sex as it enjoyed a brief moment of respite against the man’s belly. Even when it was not at full mast, that cock still was still worth of adoration.

“You can’t stop staring, can you?” the baritone voice asked, and Akihito felt his cheeks grow warm as he finally forced his eyes away.

“Eh, so what?” he asked, shifting on the chair as he frowned, pretending not to be aroused by the mere thought of having his lips wrapped around the velvety length that – Akihito couldn’t help but notice – had just twitched back to life as the other man chuckled. “Does it bother you?”

“Not at all…” he heard Asami reply, his tone casual but full of intent as he reached for the bottle of champagne and stood up. “Open your mouth.”

He held his breath when the man approached, and nudged his legs open with one of his knees. Before he knew, Asami was standing between his legs, one knee lodged between his thighs and pressed firmly against his crotch.

 _‘Oh, yes, right there…’_ the photographer moaned mentally, enjoying the friction his erection was getting and raising his fingertips to touch the warm, muscular torso in front of him.

“Hands on the chair,” Asami said, as soon as his fingertips brushed again the firm skin.

“I thought I was the one calling the shots here…” he whimpered, just to see the man between his legs raise an eyebrow.

“Is that a complaint?”

When the knee between his legs stopped its shameless assault, Akihito let out a sigh.

“No,” he muttered, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth as he bit the tip of his tongue. “No, please, go on...”

“Open your mouth,” the man repeated, one of his hands reaching behind Akihito’s head to slightly tip it backwards.

Before his eyes were forced to stare at the golden orbs in front of him, the photographer had time to glance down and notice the man’s rigid cock prodding him in the stomach ever so lightly. Oh… So that was the plan, to provide a distraction strong enough to make him forget about any other crazy demands…

Akihito gulped when the man in front of him took a swig off the bottle of champagne, and then brought his face closer, his tongue slipping past his waiting parted lips and slowly filling his mouth with the liquid. Clutching the arms of the chair as if his life depended on it, the photographer tried not to choke as a moan attempted to escape his throat when he swallowed, Asami’s tongue dancing across his as his thumb wiped away the alcohol that leaked from the corner of his mouth.

“So?” he vaguely heard the man whisper when he pulled away. “What do you want now?”

Akihito’s lips were still parted as he tried to regain some of his composure. He was sweating under the many layers of clothes - Asami’s knee was once again rubbing against his throbbing cock, and the rush of blood to his groin combined with the taste of alcohol on his tongue was making him feel dizzy and light-headed. All he wanted, and needed, was to let Asami carry him to bed and fuck him even further into oblivion…

…which was probably exactly what the man was going for. The bastard! He was not going to make it easy for him, was he?

“T-Turn around,” the photographer found the strength to stutter, gently pushing the man’s knee away from his crotch before it was too late.

He had been given a free pass and he was not going to waste it by asking Asami to do what he always did, anyway.

The slight frown his demand elicited made him smirk. Certainly the older man had not expected him to resist?

And yet, he knew Asami Ryuichi was the kind of person that kept his promises, even when he regretted them… _Whatever he wanted for his birthday… Oho_ , Asami was probably dying to take it back – if he wasn’t, he would be very soon. He had to bite back a chuckle when the man begrudgingly turned around, still frowning, his shoulders tensing as he muttered an unintelligible complaint.

Akihito drew in a long breath as he admired his lover’s strong, taut back and his rounded backside, trying to memorize the curve of every muscle and the way they flexed under his touch. As one of his hands explored the parts of Asami’s body that he hardly ever got to appreciate, the other one moved down to give his throbbing cock a squeeze, and he shuddered.

All of a sudden, just touching was not enough.

“What are you doing?” he heard the older man ask when he stood up.

Akihito merely grunted in response, as his lips moved to Asami’s shoulder blades, kissing the warm skin before his fingers dug into his hips, holding him in place as he pressed his hips closer and rubbed himself on him.

“Akihito, _what are you doing_?” the words came out clipped and tense, and Akihito could hear the hidden threat in every syllable.

“Molesting you…” he replied, and for a moment he realized he was probably giving the other man enough reason to toss him out of a window.

He saw the man turn his head to the side, glaring at him with such intensity that Akihito felt his neck and shoulders squeeze up together to protect himself from the impending strike.  

“Are you serious?” Asami hissed, his voice loaded with disbelief and outrage as another frown wrinkled his forehead. “Is that how you intend to spend the night, rubbing yourself against my butt?”

Akihito knew he was blushing all kinds of red, but he would not let Asami have the upper hand, oh no.

_Not that night._

“Oh no… Not only rubbing myself, no…” he whispered, a smirk full of second intentions curving his lips as he kneaded the man’s buttocks. “I have other plans for your ass too…”

The look on the man’s eyes when he whipped his head around was something he would forever cherish.

“It goes without saying that _certain activities_ are off the table,” he heard Asami reply, his eyes glowing with a mix of anger and… _apprehension?_

Akihito had to bite back another chuckle. Of course, his only plan was to cop a feel of Asami’s butt, but it was far too amusing to let him think he had something else in mind.

And so, he made sure to keep a straight face when he spoke again.

“I am not sure about that...” he said, his voice trembling slightly as he tried not to laugh when the man blinked and tensed after he slapped one of his buttocks.  “If I recall it correctly, you said _whatever_ I wanted,” he continued, feeling particularly devious as he nibbled at the man’s nape. “Whatever as in, anything.”

“Anything _but that_.”

“Hmmm...” Akihito replied, lips grazing over the shell of his ear.

“Akihito...”

By that time, both Asami’s eyes and voice were loaded with so much concern that Akihito could no longer stop the laughter rattling inside his chest.

“Idiot! I am not thinking about that!” he exploded, cackling so loud that Asami’s glare made a triumphant comeback. “Oh, but the fear in your voice was refreshing…”

He wiped away happy tears, fascinated by the fact that despite all the teasing, the man was still facing the bed, his back turned to the chair, in the same position Akihito had demanded him to be.

“I hope you are aware I am going to make you pay for this…” he snarled in response.

“Oh, I know...” the photographer whispered back. “I'm looking forward to it…”

He could see the man’s lips curl into a smirk as he cast a sideways glance towards him, and the golden eyes said it all.

_He was in for it later._

And since he had already managed to piss the man off and there was nothing he could do to escape his fate at that point, he would go for the win.

“Come,” Akihito said, patting his thigh after sitting on the chair again. “Sit on my lap.”

The absolute silence that followed made him shift on his seat.

“Come, come,” he spoke again, trying to ignore the crazy thumping of his own heart. There was _no way_ Asami would agree to that, but he just had to try. If anything, just to see that infuriated expression on his face again. “Hop on.”

He almost swallowed his own tongue when the man took a step back, and lowered himself on his lap after letting out a long, pained sigh.

“Taking my clothes off for you, sitting on your lap…” he heard the older man mumble. “I feel like I am trapped in the sex fantasies of a 16-year old virgin…”

Akihito’s eyes went wide. First, because he was not actually ready to receive the weight of that delightful body on one of his legs, and second, because he still could not believe that a naked Asami Ryuichi was _actually_ sitting on his lap.

He had no idea what to do.

“F-Fuck…” he managed to splutter, feeling his own cock twitch between his legs.

“Let me know when you are ready to stop embarrassing yourself,” Akihito kept staring at the man’s neck when he spoke again, arms crossed as he looked over his shoulder with the same deceptively calm eyes. “And me, by default.”

“I want to give you a hickey.”

The words flew out of his mouth before he could process what they meant, and again, he saw Asami turn his head and narrow his eyes.

“You really are pushing your luck tonight, aren’t you?” he asked.

 “I was given a free pass…” Akihito replied, fully aware that after his requests, his lover would not be giving him another one anytime soon, so he would milk the one he currently had for all it was worth.

“That is true,” he heard Asami reply, his voice mildly amused as he lowered his hand to grab hold of one of Akihito’s thighs. “If anything, I am the one to blame.”

The photographer licked his lips when the slender fingers stroked him through the fabric of his pants, not going anywhere near the place where they were being expected. He knew Asami was teasing him again, and his resolve was again put to the test – whereas being in control sounded like a lot of fun in theory, the truth was that it was quite a tiring task. All the decision making, all the planning ahead…

“So you want to mark me, is that it?”

Asami’s words brought him back to reality.

“Y-Yes… Can I?”

He heard the man scoff in response, probably rolling his eyes at the current shenanigans.

“I must warn you, I don’t bruise easily,” the baritone voice said, as the warm body of its owner shifted to make room between the photographer’s legs.

Akihito’s breath hitched when the man’s tailbone brushed against the rising tent in his pants, his bare bottom fully settled between his thighs. That in itself was erotic enough to make his blood sing.

Despite the urge to just get the works started, he forced himself to spend a long minute staring at the partial view of Asami’s expression. He seemed lost in thought, a certain aura of resignation and dormant desire showing in his golden eyes.

“A penny for your thoughts?” the photographer asked.

“Nothing much,” the man answered, barely moving a muscle of his face. “Just wondering if Kirishima sent me the annual sales report for The Fixer…”

Akihito narrowed his eyes at the response, until his gaze dropped to a _certain part_ of the man’s body that did not seem that uninterested in the latest developments.

“Oh yeah?” he snorted. “It’s kinda disturbing that thinking of _Kirishima_ gives you a hard-on, you know…”

Asami’s lips finally curled into a smirk.

“If you don’t tell me what’s on your mind,” the photographer said, one of his hands moving up the other man’s thigh towards his crotch. “I’m gonna take my time he-“

“I am thinking that when you are done with your antics, I am going to throw you on that bed and shove my cock so deep into your tight little ass that you’ll scream,” the man whispered, covering Akihito’s hand with his and preventing it from touching his throbbing erection. ”You’ll scream my name so loud that Tokyo will shake.”

When Asami turned his head to look at him again, Akihito felt the muscles in his belly coil tight, pulses of pleasure throbbing in harmony with his heartbeat.

“So do what you have to do,” he heard the other man growl, as he finally allowed the photographer’s fingers to touch the tip of the engorged shaft between his legs. “My patience is wearing thin.”

Akihito nodded when Asami led his hand to the arm of the chair, his fingertips still wet with precum. As he stared at the hungry golden eyes, he forced himself to swallow a giant lump in his throat - he had almost forgotten how to breathe, hell if he remembered how to give a hickey…

He shook his head, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

His first lick was tentative and gentle, as if he was preparing the soft, warm skin of Asami’s neck for the impending onslaught. He closed his eyes, and searched for memories of the multiple times Asami had marked him, so that he could give the man the same pleasure he got from his love bites.

Soon enough, he was sucking the man’s neck in a sensual kiss, his lips forming an “O” as he pulled the tender flesh into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, putting as much pressure into it as he could without using his teeth.

When he finally let go and saw the red mark on the man’s skin, a little smile curled the corners of his mouth.

“It will fade, you didn’t do it hard enough,” he heard the man whisper. “Do it again.”

The photographer nodded quietly in response, eager to please. His blunt nails slid up and down the other man’s thighs as he once again proceeded to kiss his neck.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but somewhere around him he could hear the faintest grunt, and he was positive that one had not come from his mouth.

“Again,” he heard Asami hiss.

Apparently, when he said he didn’t bruise easily, he meant he didn’t bruise _at all?_ In time, Akihito did see the red mark he had worked so hard to produce was slowly fading away, but he was a man in a mission.

He would not give up.

Once again, he pulled the man’s flesh into his mouth, sucking it with so much gusto and fierce determination he figured he was about to burst one of his brain veins.

“That’s enough,” Asami’s voice was so low and throaty he could barely hear it. “You can stop now.”

“Why?” the photographer asked with a frown, fearing that he had gone overboard in his valiant efforts.

“I don’t like it,” the words came out clipped, and Akihito was quick to notice their deceptive nature.

All he had to do to confirm his suspicions was to steal a glance towards the man’s crotch.

“Liar…” he whispered, giving the bruised skin a long, wet lick that made the other man shudder despite his best efforts to look unaffected. “It is turning you on…”

Akihito tried to reach for Asami’s leaking cock, but his hand was slapped away unceremoniously. Only then did the photographer notice that the man’s other hand had curled into a fist by his side, a frown wrinkling his forehead as he struggled to control himself.

“You can’t hold back anymore, can you?” he whispered into the man’s ear.

“Akihito… I am warning you…”

“What?” the photographer teased, biting the tip of his tongue as he threw his hips forward, so that the bulge in his pants was rubbing against Asami’s lower back. “What are you gonna do? Huh? Spank me?”

 _Uh-oh_ …

The moment the words left his lips, he knew he had given himself away in the worst possible manner. His eyes were probably as round as two saucers, and his little smirk disappeared from his lips.

In the meantime, Asami had turned around once again, but the gleam in his eyes, this time, left no room for doubt.

Akihito’s ass was about to get some action.

“Take off your clothes,” the man commanded, claiming back his role as the one in charge.

“N-No,” the photographer replied, trying to sound outraged at the idea of submitting to the man’s desires – when, in reality, those desires were also his.

“Take-“

Instead of repeating himself, Asami opted to reach for the younger man’s clothes and send buttons flying everywhere as he torn his shirt open.

“A-Asami!”

The man’s efficiency in ridding him of his fancy attire was nothing short of remarkable. In a matter of seconds, the photographer was butt naked, bent over the man’s knee - how fast the two of them had switched positions in that armchair was also worthy of awe.

“What a perverted kitten you are turning out to be….” Asami whispered, and Akihito moaned when the sensitive tip of his flushed cock rubbed against the muscular thigh supporting him. “Begging to be spanked…as a birthday gift…”

The photographer gasped, and turned his head around to complain.

“I did not beg!”

“Yes…” the word rolled off the other man’s tongue sinfully, and Akihito couldn’t help but squirm when his strong fingers kneaded his buttocks. “…you did.”

“I did n-“

_Smack._

Before he could argue, the flat, open hand descended on him for the first time.

“Fuck!” he screamed, feeling his buttock – and the corners of his eyes – sting.

And then, another smack followed, and another one after that, and Akihito continued to squirm and curse under Asami’s knowing gaze.

 “Fuck!” the photographer panted, feeling his backside throb with all the attention it was getting. He could picture the redness, the outline of the man’s palm on his skin, and a heavy droplet of precum oozed from the tip of his cock to Asami’s leg, already moist and slippery after long minutes of friction.

“More?” Asami asked, his smooth, baritone voice sending shivers down the other man’s spine.

“Y-yes…” Akihito panted, as he braced himself for another wave of smacks.

Much to his surprise, however, there was a moment of pause, in which he could feel nothing but the dull stinging on his abused flesh and the throbbing of Asami’s cock against his belly.

“Aah…Oh God…”

His toes curled when a wet, slippery finger prodded his ass, encircling the bundle of nerves at the entrance before pressing forward in a long, deep thrust.

“A-Asami… Aah…F-Fuck…”

Akihito felt his jaw slack as he moaned and squirmed even harder under the man’s ministrations, the familiar tingle of orgasm rolling up and down his back…

He whimpered when the finger withdrew, but he had no time to protest.

_Smack._

Pleasure and pain clashed inside him, and he was unsure which one was making him scream.

He didn’t really care, as long as Asami kept doing what he was doing.

“D-Don’t stop…” he moaned, sweat trickling down his forehead as his abused buttocks burnt with the relentless assault. “M-More…”

He could feel the evidence of the Asami’s arousal stretch and twitch under his body, his breath becoming more laboured with each stroke and each moan it elicited from him.

“A-Asami…”

And then the spanking stopped, and once again he felt the wet prodding at his entrance. This time, two fingers were sliding in and out of his ass, stretching him open, curling up inside him to graze the spot that made his head spin…

A grunt rattled inside his chest when cum gushed from his cock onto the other man’s thigh, and he fought to remain conscious despite the shattering orgasmic bliss ravishing his body.

_Uselessly._

When he opened his eyes, he was already lying on the bed, with Asami resting his face on one of his hands as he watched him.

“You are truly hopeless,” he heard the man say, with his trademark smug little smile. “To reach an orgasm twice during foreplay…”

Akihito snorted, and his voice was throaty and happily tired when he spoke again.

“Whose fault is that?” he said, covering his eyes with the back of his arm. “And by the way, you came during foreplay too.”

“To please you, yes, I did,” the older man replied, raising an amused eyebrow. “But unlike you, I can control myself.”

The photographer shook his head, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth as he threw a playful punch on the other man’s shoulder.

“Self-conceited asshole…”

“Is my little tyrant satisfied?” he heard Asami ask, as he pulled him closer to his chest.

“Fuck yeah…” he replied, after letting out a sigh. “You deserve a reward.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah…” Akihito whispered, feeling the intensity of the other man’s gaze even without turning to look at him.

“What kind of reward?”

At that point, he knew Asami would claim his _reward_ anyway, but he felt the formalities could entertain them both.

 “You can do anything you want to me,” the photographer answered, his heart thumping loudly as he thought of all the possibilities that statement implied.

“Anything?”

“Anything,” he replied, feeling the man by his side shift on the bed to move over him.

His breath hitched when Asami’s lips grazed his earlobe, his voice low and sultry when he spoke again.

“Those are words to live by, you know…”

“Oh, shut up…” Akihito chuckled, and that was the last thing he had the chance to say before the other man lodged himself between his legs, his hands firmly securing the back of his thighs as he forced his knees against his chest.

From then on, the only sounds leaving his mouth were indistinct moans and grunts, and many minutes later, of course, a scream so loud that Tokyo would certainly shake.

++++

When Takaba Akihito woke up the next morning, his only company was the leather cuffs, belts, ropes and other toys that had been thoroughly used on him the night before.

Or so he thought, until he turned to the other side of the bed and saw a tray with two glasses of orange juice, toast and a folded newspaper.

Still half asleep, he reached for the newspaper, and his eyes went wide.

After scanning the contents of the first page, he broke into a giggling fit, until his eyes found a handwritten annotation at the bottom of the page.

_“I stopped the print but figured you would want to see what it would look like._

_Happy birthday.”_

The presumptuous, perfect idiot.

“Like it?”

The sultry voice made him look up. Leaning against the bathroom doorframe, Asami was wearing a robe, with a very visible hickey on his neck.

He was unsure as to what he was supposed to ‘like’. The hickey? The newspaper? _Him?_

Regardless, the answer would have been the same to all three.

“Love it.”

And then, he saw the man let out a smile void of his usual arrogance, and he felt his heart melt.

Trying to hide his own affectionate smile, Akihito scoffed as he got out of the bed with wobbly knees.

“The things you do to get laid, huh?” he said, leading Asami back to the bathroom with a smirk full of second intentions.

“You have no idea…”

On the bed, the tray with the juice and toast remained untouched for another hour. Next to them, the newspaper that was never published showed a full size picture of two men getting out of a limousine, looking at each other with matching little smiles.

 _‘Japan’s most powerful tycoon is rumoured to have been in a relationship with photographer Takaba Akihito for more than four years,’_ read the subtitle.

Above the picture, in bold, capital letters, the headline:

**Asami Ryuichi: Dangerously Gay?**

 

 


End file.
